Les Projets
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Pendant que Takeshi dort comme un bienheureux sur ses genoux, Sumire songe à ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé envisager jusqu'alors : le futur.


**Auteur :** Inrainbowz

**Rating :** K, c'tout mimi

**Disclaimer :** je ne sais pas du tout à qui sont ces deux-là, mais en tout cas je pense pouvoir raisonnablement affirmer qu'ils ne sont pas à moi. Damned.

**Résumé :** Pendant que Takeshi dort comme un bienheureux sur ses genous, Sumire songe à ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé envisager jusqu'alors : le futur.

**Note :** 5ième OS de la 11ième nuit du Fof qui n'ai que ma 2ième à moi, en fait. Thème**_ Mère_**. Fandom très peu connu, donc je ressitue rapidement : Momo et Takeshi sont la même personne (c'est peut-être pas clair) c'est un jeune danseur que Sumire, une femme froide et carriériste, a recueilli un peu par hasard. Je me base exclusivement sur le drama. Se situe après la fin du drama donc, quand ils sont ensemble tous les deux. Pour plus d'info, MP !

Bonne lecture à vous

* * *

**Les Projets**

Momo s'était endormi sur ses genoux, comme souvent.

_Ah, j'ai promis que je devais essayer de l'appeler Takeshi._

Elle caressait ses cheveux, machinalement, comme souvent. Elle adorait caresser ses cheveux, cette épaisse tignasse caramel toujours emmêlé. Parfois elle avait l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à ronronner tant il appréciait l'attention, lui aussi. Mais Momo était un chien, non un chat.

_Ah oui, j'ai aussi promis que j'arrêterais de parler de lui comme un animal de compagnie. C'est vrai que je pourrais être un peu plus gentille, tout de même…_

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Déjà parce qu'elle était coincé sur son canapé maintenant que Takeshi dormait comme un bienheureux, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle avait vu son amie Yuri cette après-midi et que comme souvent, elle l'avait accompagné au parc où elle emmenait joué sa fille Ran. Sumire l'avait vraiment accompagné souvent, mais c'était avant qu'elle ne rencontre le jeune danseur, avant même qu'elle ne perde son poste aux affaires étrangères. C'était à une époque où il n'y avait rien d'autre que son travail dans sa vie, aussi n'avait-elle jamais réellement prêté attention à ce qui l'entourait. Mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant, maintenant que Takeshi était revenu chez elle et que Hasumi avait définitivement quitté sa vie. Elles étaient au parc, toutes les deux, surveillant du coin de l'œil la petite fille qui s'amusait dans le sable avec des amis qu'elle s'était fait à l'instant.

_Les enfants ont de la chance de pouvoir tisser des liens si facilement…_

Et tandis qu'elle les regardait se disputer la balançoire et faire des galipettes sur le sol, Sumire avait ressenti quelque chose de très particulier, pour la première fois de sa vie.

_J'aimerais bien être mère…_

Cette soudaine envie l'avait surprise, vraiment. Pourtant elle avait bientôt trente ans, c'était le genre d'envie qui prenait généralement les femmes de cet âge. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'y avait jamais songé. Ou plutôt elle avait toujours délibérément éludé la question, c'était un sujet qu'elle avait banni, même pour elle-même, parce que sa vie professionnelle et sentimentale, aussi chaotique l'une que l'autre, ne le lui permettait pas. Mais aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui pourtant rien n'était vraiment résolu. Elle devait toujours se battre pour qu'on reconnaisse son travail et elle vivait maintenant avec son amant de sept ans son cadet. D'ailleurs elle ne voyait pas vraiment Momo être père. Et pourtant.

_Pourtant j'aimerais être mère, vraiment. Avoir des enfants, une famille. Je suis sûre que je serais doué pour ça._

Elle avait toujours fermement combattu le cliché de la femme au foyer qui n'est bonne qu'à faire la cuisine et s'occuper des marmots. Elle avait fait de longues études et grimpé les échelons à la sueur de son front, persuadé qu'avoir une famille signifierait l'enchainement, la fin de sa carrière et le début d'une ennuyante vie de mère. Son point de vue avait changé radicalement parce qu'elle se faisait à l'idée qu'elle n'aurait jamais un mari qui gagnerait autant qu'elle et qui voudrait l'entretenir et la forcer à rester à la maison. Oui, dans son esprit, elle commençait sincèrement à entrevoir sa vie avec Takeshi, leur futur à tous les deux. C'était une idée étrange mais curieusement réconfortante.

_Je me demande si je ferais une bonne mère. Je pense que oui._

Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre cela à la légère. Qu'il y avait quelque chose de terriblement effrayant dans ces simples questions qu'elle se posait. C'était un engagement, une responsabilité qu'elle devrait assumer toute sa vie et qu'elle ne s'était jusqu'alors jamais cru capable de gérer. Il était assez extraordinaire de constater à quel point l'arrivée du jeune danseur avait bouleversé sa vie. Elle ne s'était jamais senti prête à sauter le pas avec tous ses précédents compagnons, pourtant plus vieux et plus aisé, alors que là, avec un garçon d'à peine vingt ans sur ses genoux, elle se sentait beaucoup plus forte.

« Dis Momo… Tu aimerais être père, toi ? »

Elle n'avait pas perdu cette habitude de parler toute seule même s'il elle ne vivait définitivement plus seule, maintenant. Elle voyait déjà la tête que ferait les gens en les voyant tous les deux marcher dans la rue, un enfant dans les bras, lui si jeune et elle beaucoup plus mure, mais cela l'effrayait moins qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle s'imaginait même leur sourire d'un air narquois, les regarder cracher leur venin sans en être affecter le moins du monde. Après tout, il serait avec elle, non ?

« D'accord, Sumire-chan… Je veux bien… »

Elle sursauta mais se calma rapidement en constatant qu'il dormait toujours. Un sourire doux, empli de tendresse s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle reprenait ses caresses que ses réflexions lui avaient fait interrompre sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience.

« Je t'aime, Momo. »

Lui dire cela ainsi lui donnait l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque de son enfance, où elle avait si peu d'ami qu'elle considérait Momo, son chien, comme son meilleur ami, presque comme un frère. Mais le jeune danseur était bien plus que cela. Alors elle se pencha doucement vers lui et murmura aussi doucement que possible, encore incertaine :

« Je t'aime, Takeshi… »

Le garçon sourit largement dans son sommeil et elle rit discrètement de son visage enfantin. Elle le trouvait vraiment mignon. Elle s'en sentait capable maintenant, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avec qui que ce soit. De faire des projets, d'envisager un futur, de construire quelque chose de durable, d'éternel même.

Alors oui, qu'importe ce que les gens diraient. Elle était amoureuse de lui, et elle avait envie d'être mère. N'était-ce pas des plus légitimes, pour une femme ? L'idée seule lui arracha un soupire rêveur. Takeshi n'était plus seulement le garçon vagabond qu'elle avait recueilli, son animal de compagnie qu'elle avait hébergé plus par bravade qu'autre chose.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je veux vraiment que tu sois le père de mes enfants…_

Elle finit par s'endormir contre lui.

_Fin_

* * *

Je l'ai écrit d'une traite et je l'ai même pas relu. Je m'excuse donc pour les grosses fautes ^^


End file.
